


The Silver Prince and The Golden Boy (Drarry)

by SinShippingHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinShippingHell/pseuds/SinShippingHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Au story, i'm saying that after Harry's 4th year he has 1 normal year (His fifth year is just a regular old year at Hogwarts) And the next year is where things in the book continue)</p>
<p>Self harm<br/>Suicidal thoughts and tendencies<br/>Slurs<br/>Maybe other triggers to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its Quiet On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my chapters are short~

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, rushed onto the train, he seemed to be the first one there. He was about 3 hours early so that would make complete sense. Uncle Vernon decided that he wanted him out of the house as soon as possible so he put the kid in a cab and had it drive him to King's Cross. As soon as he found himself a compartment that was to his liking he locked it and took out his wand. Finally able to use magic he cast a quick glamour on himself. If anyone saw him in this state- he didn't want to think about that. Potter sighed and unlocked the door, Hermione and Ron would come and sit with him soon enough. For the time being he decided to do a bit of studying, he did have at least 2 hours till people began to arrive.

Harry straightened his shirt when he began to hear others board the train. His outfit was rather simple, consisting of a pair of boots, fairly worn jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a red flannel acting as a jacket. Harry sighed, knowing that some of the red on the sleeves, wasn't supposed to be there. 

When Hermione and Ron arrived, Hermione went to another compartment, complaining about how she needed to study in peace and quiet. That left Harry and Ron in their compartment alone (Remember this is Drarry so don't worry). For most of the time they sat in complete silence. They made some small talk but Ron stopped trying when he noticed how out of it Harry was. He'd have to talk to someone about that. (Oh also Ginny and Harry never got together, she's still with Neville)


	2. Random One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: One time Harry left the Slytherin Dormitories, One time Draco left the Gryffindor Dormitories, and one time they were both missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least I had this one shot qued up to post

Harry Potter opened his eyes very slowly. Rolling over a little he looked at the covers. These weren't his red covers... these were emerald green! Propping himself up on his elbows he turned to see who was next to him. Draco fucking Malfoy. Last night... he had fucked... Draco Malfoy. Quickly getting out of bed Harry slipped on his clothes. Sitting on the end of the bed the boy tried to remember what had happened last night through the pounding headache. "Lets see..." thought Harry "Oh right! We were both alone at The Hogs Head... then- then we snuck some fire whisky and... we weren't back until when everyone was already asleep in the dorms and- yeah that defiantly happened ok". The boy who lived let out a sigh and shook the sleeping Slytherin next to him "Draco? Psst Draco! Do you have a hangover potion?" Malfoy, barely awake at all, just picked up a potion from the bedside table and handed it to Potter. He took one swig and set it back down on the bedside table. He mumbled a quick thanks to him and rushed out of the rival house's dorm. Stumbling down the hallways past paintings who were complaining about him making noise Harry finally arrived in front of The Fat Lady. "And where have you been young man! You've been gone all night-" he cut her off by saying the password and opening the door quickly, closing it quietly behind him and turning to see all of his friends staring at him like he was crazy. Hermione was the first one to speak and- well to act as well. She surged up to him and slapped him hard across the face "OW! Hermione what the bloody hell was that for!" "Harry you've been gone an entire night after going to Hogsmede, a Death Eater could have kidnapped you or something- is that a Slytherin tie Harry?" Harry froze trying to think of how the hell he was going to get himself out of this mess. "I uh- I may have gotten drunk and me and a couple others walked back to school, we must've stopped somewhere or something and- well I guess my tie was too tight and so was someone else's so when I was putting it back on I must've grabbed the wrong one." Everyone seemed to believe this explanation except for Hermione who decided she would ask him again later. "Dude where did you find alcohol? We're still minors!" Harry quickly responded and grinned "Oh Dra- Uh I think a Hufflepuff had some! Yeah thats it..." Oh yeah she was defiantly going to ask Harry about this later.

 

 

Draco Malfoy never thought he was gay, maybe gay curious. Of course he had never thought he was straight either... he supposed that maybe once or twice he had crushed on a boy or two but he never expected to find himself in Harry Potter, the boy who lived's bed just as Harry had found himself in his only a week before. Draco was not going to take his time getting ready or anything. He sprung out of bed a quickly put on his clothes, making sure he got the right tie after the last incident he lightly ruffled Harry's hair and exited the room. When he made it to the Gryffindor common room he saw Herminone there. She raised one eyebrow at the Slytherin and motioned for him to leave. He nervously obliged, thinking about how fucked he was (Both literally and figuratively) , he practically ran to his dorms.

 

 

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were searching the school. Draco hadn't showed up last night or this morning. They were beginning to worry, their friend had gone missing so this couldn't possibly be good. It must have been the golden trio. They could easily find them in the dining hall so whats where they headed. When they arrived they noticed that the trio was now a duo. Potter was missing and Granger and Weasley were asking around for him. Pansy barked to Hermione as she walked to her "Granger where is Draco" The other girl raised one eyebrow at her "I thought you would know... but I do have an idea of where they might be!" After about 30 minutes Hermione led the group to the lake where the 2nd task would be held. By the lakeside someone with raven hair had his arms around another person with platinum blonde hair. Of course Hermione knew it was Harry and Malfoy but she hushed the group and they listened in on the conversation. 

"Dray?" Harry quietly asked to Draco.

"Yes Love?" replied the Slythren, he knew how worried his boyfriend was and he was quite frankly terrified for him.

"... I'm scared"

Malfoy quickly snuggled closer to Potter "I am too but I'll be there for you the whole way ok? You just need to promise me to stay alive Scarface..."

 

Harry only giggled and nipped at his boyfriend's ear "I'll be sure to keep your advice in mind ferret... anyways its about time for breakfast" 

Draco whined and sat up with Harry, blushing as The Boy Who Lived put on his shirt and winked at him. "Come on lets grab something from the dining hall and eat up in the astronomy tower" Draco only nodded and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Want another part? Just shoot me a comment!


	3. A Feast of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, my inspiration is gone

After they disembarked the train they all went to change into their Hogwarts uniforms. As Harry sat in the bathroom changing he removed the glamor on his arms, they were taking much to energy to keep up. Pulling his sleeves down Potter proceeded on his route.

When he walked through the dining hall as he expected everyone turned to look at him. Harry only looked down at the floor, kept quiet, and sat down at the table. Ignoring the mumbles from his classmates he ran his hands through his hair, wincing when one of the 1st years accidentally brushed past him. Hermione looked worriedly to her friend "Harry are you ok? You haven't eaten anything..." "M' fine Mione, don't worry just- not in the mood I guess. I think i'm gonna head back early" As Harry got up Ron grabbed his arm to stop him causing Harry to wince again "Be careful ok?" "Yeah don't worry Ron..."


End file.
